


If memory serves

by Suriee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: There are many things that she shouldn't have done... But she did.





	If memory serves

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Star trek: Discovery**  
> 
> 
> This episode hit me really hard because as an older sister I've faced some things that were to hard to handle for a little girl... A really short drabble, just introspection.
> 
>  **Note:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Special thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be nice with me please).

## If memory serves

She shouldn't have lied.  
She shouldn't have said those _hurtful_ things.  
She shouldn't have said those horribly, _painful_ things to a small child.  
She shouldn't have said something so hurtful and traumatizing to Spock.  


But she did. And regretting it did any good to anyone. Much less to herself...

Amanda didn't need to know it, not the whole thing, it would only break the human heart that already was so damaged and cracked by what was happening to Spock.  
    _To her son._  


Sarek— He probably was mildly aware of the events of that night, since they triggered the drastic change in Spock.  
    _In his son._  


Michael knew that an apology wouldn't be enough. And that trust couldn't be repaired like everything else on a ship. She knew that it would be a burden to carry for a longer time, but for now on, she had said it; _Sorry. **I am sorry.**_  


And Spock listened.  


He was angry, _hurt_ and **_confused_** , but other things were more important in the short term. For now on, she could only hold into the fact that finally, after so many years, she got the chance to expose her side of the history... In the future, hopefully in a future where no civilization were destroyed, may she could have a proper talk with Spock.   
    _With her little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> I love Star trek since I was 7 years old but this is the first time I write something for this fandom.
>
>>  
>> 
>> ▹[Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)  
>   
> 


End file.
